Spider powers aren't perfect
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Spiderman's powers sound amazing. Strength, agility, a sixth sense, and incredible flexibility. But being a superpowered teenage spider isn't all it's cracked up to be. Tags: Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Powerman, Spiderman, powers
1. Chapter 1

Spiders are amazing creatures. Humans are fascinating beings. Combine the two and there is the infamous "menace", Spiderman.

A young lanky soon to be adult, still in high school, spending his free time protecting the good citizens of New York, while also dealing with the Spider DNA altering any expectations he had for his body.

He had been able to contort his body into insane positions, glide across the sky on a web, lift inhuman amounts of weight, and sense danger as easily as he could breath. However, there were some side effects he didn't talk about to others. He didn't want people to worry or overreact to differences in his otherwise human like condition.

Powerman had been the first to learn an unconventional side effect from Spiderman's powers. He couldn't receive a blood transfusion easily. The blood had to be doctored a little. That may have been because his blood wasn't exactly the bright red most would associate blood with. No his was a deeper almost purplish in color that when gathered in a vial was hard to distinguish. But just a few dabs here or there was clear that he had a bluish tint.

It had come from a paper cut filling out the necessary paper work for Fury. He yelped a little and took the cut finger in his hand. Powerman chuckled.

"You really cut yourself on paper? I thought you were wearing gloves?"

"I am. They're just a little worn from use. I'll be working on patching them up later."

"You know Fury will cover your suit right?" Powerman asked, a little baffled that he was apparently wearing through his suits so quickly. Spiderman seemed to grimace.

"They already messed with my mask and shooters, I think I can handle the rest of my suit without difficulties."

"Man, swallow your pride and go to... Fury? Man what is this stuff?" Powerman questioned seeing drops of a redish purple on the table Spiderman had been working.

"Uh, you mean my blood from my paper cut?"

"That's not healthy. We're going to the medical-"

"No! Wait! It isn't that bad!"

"You're bleeding purple!"

"Technically it's a bluish red, and completely acceptable."

"How is this acceptable? Blood isn't purple."

"Spider blood is blue."

"Excuse me?"

"Spider blood is blue. Human blood is red because of the hemoglobin interacting with oxygen while spider blood is blue from oxygen interacting with hemocyanin. I'm half spider. My blood may look a little funny."

"And Fury's okay with this?"

Spiderman turned away.

"Yes?"

"You haven't told him."

"I haven't had a need. I heal quickly and I don't really get cut. Just bashed and bruised."

Powerman groaned and grabbed Spiderman by the back of his suit, lifting him into the air and began to carry him to the medical ward to pass along his "special needs".

The rest of the team wasn't alerted though on Spiderman's insistence. He didn't want them to overly worry about him losing any amount of blood while he was out on patrol or completing a mission. That didn't stop Powerman from maybe being a little more protective, using his invulnerable skin as an excuse.

The next one to discover something peculiar about Spiderman was actually Nova.

They had been training with Hawkeye and given some time to be on their own to relax or hang out. Nova had taken this as time to get Spiderman back for a recent prank. He had left the others to find where their "itsy bitsy spider" had crawled off to. He spent about ten minutes searching when he found him at one of their indoor tracks. He was standing still looking at some equipment, before taking a place at a starting line.

Nova watched as he took off, much faster than he had seen any of his teammates go on foot alone across the hundred meter mark.

Not even out of breath, Spiderman walked over to the machine he had been fiddling with earlier.

"Four and a half seconds."

"Web head?"

Spiderman jumped, turning to face Nova as he floated in.

"What the hell was that?"

"Uh... nothing. Just testing my speed."

"Uh huh. A hundred meters in four seconds ain't nothing."

"In New York it is. Traffic is terrible and sidewalks are crowded Bucket head."

Nova did nod in acknowledgement. Running fast didn't mean too much given that it was a lot easier to go around via sky way. Although, this did mean he'd have to hold off on revenge. The academy was not the best place for an aerial guy such as himself, and if Spiderman could run that fast, he wasn't too keen on finding out if he was faster just yet.

With that, the speed was dropped, something Nova didn't really think about unless he was sneaking out for a midnight snack or something.

Unlike Iron Fist who discovered the next odd ability of Spiderman.

He had been in meditation when it happened. Perhaps people thought he couldn't hear what was going on around him when he was meditating, but that was not the case. He often kept an ear out in case there was chaos or danger he would need to deal with.

He was perplexed when he heard Spiderman pacing in front of him, grumbling about people not being able to see something.

"It was right there. I shouldn't have said anything but it was so obvious," he groaned, "Why couldn't Tony just listen?"

Ah, trouble with the Avengers. A more frequent issue with their resident head spider. Now that Danny thought about it, Spider did say he was meeting with Tony for a science session apparently involving different light sources to power his machines.

"He shouldn't have plugged it in, too much UVA..."

"And how could you tell?"

Spiderman jumped when Iron Fist spoke. Iron Fist stood, knowing it would be awhile before he would renter his meditative state, but it was hard to focus with Spiderman grumbling and pacing. A little time to talk about perceived issues should calm him down faster.

"Ah, Fist. Sorry to disturb you-"

"Worry not. It's fine. You mentioned something about him not seeing something? A common sense among scientists?"

Spiderman looked away for a moment.

"Fist, when you look into the sunlight, what do you see?"

Iron Fist was silent for a moment pondering what exactly Spiderman meant before answering.

"I see the bright yellow rays illuminating the world around us, becoming the color that they land on."

"Well, I see a rainbow of color. Not always, but... I can see more frequencies of light, so I can see more colors."

"From your bite?"

"Yeah. I thought that the bite just enhanced my senses including help my eyes. But sometimes, if I focus, I can see other spectrums of color."

Iron Fist placed his hand on Spiderman's shoulder. He had a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Spider. Does this often bother you?"

"Eh. Not really. I mean, when I'm tired my eyes tend to hover between my usual sight and the other frequencies but it's not too bad. It's just, I was tapping into it to see if I could help Tony. Not that he took what I said seriously..."

Iron Fist had spent the rest of the afternoon learning about the peculiar sight of his leader, something he would think fondly of when Spiderman tried to see things from a different perspective.

Though Iron Fist didn't see what White Tiger did when she went out with Spiderman on a patrol to, "let loose and help people".

They had entered a ware house and had apprehended the criminals there when Spiderman had begun to act a little funny. He had crashed into a crate earlier in the fight and had broken a few bottles with an odd liquid inside that made White Tiger on edge. It wasn't a bad feeling per say, but she didn't like not being in full control of emotions and mindset.

Also, Spiderman's odd motions and laughter were offsetting.

"Hey! Spiderman. We should get going. The cops can handle it from here," she called to him. Spiderman had already made quick work tying the bad guys up. So why was he wasting-?

"What are you doing?" she yelled in surprise. Spiderman giggled as the shot webbing all over the room, jumping around and connecting it in what appeared to be chaos, but her logical mind realized that each connecting piece was meticulous and chosen for a reason. Was he trying to make art?

What the hell kind of liquid did he coat himself in? She walked over to grab a sample when an ever so convenient piece of paper with price listings and instructions told her exactly what he was on.

"LSD. Dammit."

Oh well, it just seemed he was an artist when he was on a trip. She'd have to mention it to him later. Maybe use it or blackmail.

 **Spiders have blue blood.**

 **The Wolf Spider can travel at two feet per second.**

 **Some spiders can see UVB and UVA light frequencies.**

 **Spiders that create webs will make them differently if effect by drugs. Caffeine leads to uglier webs while LSD makes beautiful webs.**

 **Spider webs are not passive traps. Instead, because of electrically conducive glue spread across their surface, webs spring towards their prey. Scientists also found that the glue spirals on the web distort Earth's electric field within a few millimeters of the web.**

 **So, anybody want to find other obscure Spider facts to mess with Peter? I would love to read about them. And the team trying to deal with the most pointless parts of a spider.**

 **And yes I know that this isn't all that great. Another reason why others should give it a go. Take one fact, or more and create the obscure Spiderman powers that make life a little more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker was not a happy spider. His teammates had been acting strange since discovering some of his less fortunate side effects of being a Spider-human hybrid. He was more irritated by the way they acted more than his odd little spidery quirks.

He had believed that the positive effects of the bite far outweighed the negatives.

He didn't want to show off, but desperate times called for desperate measures. There were a few tricks up his sleeve he had been saving for a powerful foe. He didn't think the powerful foe, would be his more cautious teammates.

From UV Ray blocking sunglasses, being kept away from any crime that could be linked to drugs, being denied a "pranking buddy" as he grew paranoid that he would be caught, not being allowed to do paperwork with Powerman- actually he didn't mind that one so much.

But everything else he could do without. So with determination, he stood tall and began Operation: Respect the Spider.

He decided to start with the over protective Luke Cage. Aka, Powerman.

He had cornered him in their training room. Well, more like stole his weight lifting equipment. Luke never failed to come over to the weight lifts and pump iron at three fifteen pm when time allowed. Everyone knew this after he threw Venom from the largest weight system.

So Luke was surprised when he saw Spiderman pumping iron. His scrawny 120 butt pumping 800 pounds with little difficulty. Luke stared at the small spider for a moment before placing his hand on the barbell. Peter held the barbell a good foot above his chest.

"Sup Luke," Peter sighed nonchalantly. Luke wrapped his hand on the barbell and took some of the weight from Peter. Peter rolled his eyes and pulled the barbell from Luke, placing it back on the rack.

"A bit much there Peter?"

Peter gave him a small smirk.

"Aw Luke. You worried?"

Luke chuckled, "I just don't want you to break my stuff."

Peter quirked a brow at Luke.

"Just let me take the blows little man," Luke sighed. He put his hand on Peter's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. Peter gave a smile back and placed his hand on Luke's wrist. With expert strength and speed, he flipped the invulnerable man and pinned him to the floor. Luke blinked but didn't use any strength to get out of Peter's hold.

It wasn't a bad choice as Peter got off of Luke and pulled the larger man to his feet in a fluid motion. Luke hadn't even been solidly placed on his feet when Peter crouched down and lifted Luke off the ground and awkwardly placed him over the shoulder.

"What the-?"

"I'm stronger than you think. Don't forget it Luke!"

"Fine webs, you're strong. Now put me down. Peter dropped the larger teen on the floor with a thunk. Laughing, he spent the rest of the afternoon in a makeshift game of tag between the strong armed boys.

While Peter did enjoy getting Luke off his back, despite the return of the horror of paperwork, he needed to focus on getting his prank buddy back. Even it it did mean... Complete humiliation.

He had his oppertunity at the end of a mission. Luke and Danny were debriefing after their latest messy mission. It wasn't their fault a septic tank burst all over them.

This led Sam and Peter stuck in the showers. Sam had just finished his shower when he heard a yelp and thump. Ava was in the women's showers so that meant-

"Uh," Peter groaned from a few stalls down. He heard a few more thumps.

Sam was started to get a bit concerned. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to Peter's stall.

"Yo, web head. You okay in there?"

"Um, yeah. I'm-"

There was another loud thunk.

In concern, Sam opened the stall door to see Peter on the floor, struggling to stand up. Big brown eyes looked up at Sam. Peter's hands were on the wall and appeared to be slipping.

Sam held out his hand to help Peter up. Peter gratefully grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, and quickly stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped around his waist. His face was slightly flushed from embarrassment and glaring slightly at the shower stall.

"Dude, slip much?"

Peter glared at Sam and gave a light smack on the arm. Sam laughed at the joking manner Peter hit him.

Next was actually Danny, despite not needing to do much for the patient monk. He had already accepted the flaw and that Peter had moved past it. But there was the one moment that both reaffirmed his strength and worry the heck out of Danny. To be fair, he hadn't expected to be pushed from a roof in the middle of battle. He also hadn't bet that his web shooters would be broken during the fight.

And the last thing he expected was for Iron Fist to witness his descent off the roof. Spiderman took a deep breath and let his instincts take over as he landed safely on the ground many stories below. He waved at the civilians who had seen him fall and crouched down. He figured he could take a jump to attach himself higher on the building to climb the rest of the way. He didn't expect to make it to the roof. Back into the fray practically unnoticed by all. Practically... Iron Fist never fell into that category though. At the end of the fight, Iron Fist had run over to Spiderman.

"Spider, are you alright," he asked quietly. Spiderman nodded but appeared shaky. His eyes were blown wide.

"How did you climb so fast? Did you catch a window?"

Spiderman could have nodded to anyone else on the team, but doing so to Danny just made him feel damn guilty. So, he shook his head. Iron Fist's eyes widened in surprise. He placed his hand comfortingly on Spiderman's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. No words needed to be said.

Unlike with Ava. Again, unplanned and falling from a great height. They both were on an island, falling from a slick cliff from rainfall. Peter couldn't grasp the rocks and save Ava at the same time.

"Ava! Grab on!" He cried out, ignoring the uniform name.

"What?! Are you insane?"

"Wha- Don't you trust me?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Ava!"

"Fine!"

White Tiger wrapped her arms around his waist. She held on tightly, partially out of fear. She was surprised then when Spiderman fired his webbing straight into the air, allowing the webbing to entangle on itself into a parachute like shape. She was surprised that not only did it slow them down, but they were being lifted upward by the air.

"Oh thank god it worked," she heard him mutter.

She would smack him later. Trying something stupid like this. Even if it did save their life.

 **Spiders can lift 80 times their own body weight.**

 **Spiders are not able to climb out of a traditional bathtub in the United States... Or other places.**

 **Jumping Spiders can jump about fourty times their height. So that translated to Peter being five foot six to eight meaning about 230 feet.**

 **Spiders can shoot webs thin enough to get caught by the wind to carry them away. It's called ballooning.**

 **So, yeah. More stuff.**

 **Now, before any reviews... I know Spiders are cold blooded, but I know that there are many great stories that mention and focus on that specific quirk. So, that's why this exists with these traits...**


	3. Chapter 3

Why just oh why?

He had been so damn careful. But, it was in his _other_ half of his DNA. Still, why did Captain America have to be training them today? Why did he have to walk in when he was still cleaning up his "supplement smoothie"?

It wouldn't be so bad it it were fruits and vegetables. Some banana, some apple, some strawberries, half a cup of spinach... But no, he had to have his dose of extra rare beef, still practically bleeding. And still something he hadn't cleaned the counter from yet.

"I can explain!" He spoke quickly before Captain America could. The captain looked at him and the counter, the dripping blood from the counter really wasn't looking too good right now.

"A little early morning cooking?" Captain America questioned. Spiderman looked away and lifted the bottom half of his mask to nurse his smoothie. While by no means great or tasty, it did make him feel much better throughout the week. Especially if he had gotten hurt.

After drinking about a fourth of his glass, he answered Captain America.

"A little craving," he answered truthfully. His eyes darted back over to the blender which had a second glass amount still inside, before refocusing his attention on the Captain.

He froze when the captain walked over, grabbing a glass and pouring the remainder of the smoothie in another glass. Considering size of Spider-Man's glass, it would seem strange for him to say that his All-American idol couldn't have some. Two thoughts coursed through his mind though as Captain America lifted the glass to take a sip. 'Why was his tongue failing him now?' and 'Please don't taste the blood.'

Captain America took a big swig and looked decidedly greener. The taste obviously not good for the old man. He placed the cup down and gave Spiderman a long and possibly concerned glare.

"Son... Why is there blood in here?"

Spiderman looked like a deer caught in front of a car. He looked away from the American icon and took another sip from his smoothie. He felt a hand clamp on his wrist holding his smoothie. He looked back at the Captain holding his wrist. He let the Captain lower his hand and place the cup on the counter.

"Spiderman... Why is there blood in here?"

Spiderman pursed his lips, then in both a stupid and desperate attempt, he spoke, "What blood?"

Captain America gave him his signature look, practitically dedicated to Tony, saying not to mess with him and tell him the truth. This was only cemented when he pointed over at the drying thinned blood on the counter. Spider-Man's shoulders fell slightly.

"It's not _blood._ I just like my steaks really rare... And I kind of... Blend them."

"You put raw steak in your smoothie?" Captain America looked disgusted and slightly horrified.

"It's not raw. It's just lightly seared... and liquified."

"Explain. Before I get Director Fury."

Spiderman was surprised that he wasn't taking him directly to medical for his bizarre eating habits.

"Spiders have a liquid diet. Primarily liquified animal innards. I'm half spider so, I need my protein fix. This just, happens to work well. Plenty of iron for my human side too."

"This can't be healthy for you."

"Plenty for me. It's easier to digest anyway."

"Are you having trouble eating?"

Damn. He heard he hadn't heard that last part.

"It's no big deal. It just takes longer to digest and makes it a little trickier to keep moving around in the air."

"But raw-"

"Vitamins don't work for me," he cut him off, "It helps me be healthy and cut my cravings. It keeps me from forgetting or gorging meals."

"Forgetting meals?"

"Record nine days before I felt hungry. Then I out ate Deadpool. He made pancakes."

Captain America snorted. Spiderman held back a laugh resulting in an embarrassing giggle. It evolved into both laughing over the image of Deadpool and pancakes.

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you. Make sure you remember to eat."

Spiderman smiled and grabbed his smoothie, hiding his laughter at the captain's look of disgust.

* * *

Tony didn't know what was going on. But he was so glad he was recording what went on his tower. He so wanted to see the beginning of what happened. But seeing a laughing Spiderman running around on his ceiling dropping condiment packets on Clint's head.

"Sup birdbrain. What's with Underroos?"

"Gave Web-brain a couple red bulls to wake him up. He's supposed to meet Fury in half an hour."

"Bu' no!" Spiderman whined falling from the ceiling, landing clumsily on Tony's coffee table, breaking one of the legs, "Fury'sshh gonna be mean tah meh."

"You sure you didn't break into my liquor cabinet again Hawkass?"

"I fucking swear tin can. Spiderboy here isn't even old enough to drink. And after this, no way in hell am I going to give him alcohol if he can't handle a red bull."

"Pssshhhhhh!" Spiderman stumbled over to Clint, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He placed a finger against Clint's lips and shushed him, "'Mmm a man. I can handle shtuff."

"Oh man JARVIS, are you recording this?"

"Yes sir."

"Gah! Stop spraying me with ketchup!"

* * *

The hulk was not the nicest person to be around. He could be rough and incredibly terrifying. Unless of course, you were an Agent of SMASH. That being said, Spiderman was some level of an enigma. He came over now and again to visit, hiding his fear, if any from the larger and more capably violent heroes.

Perhaps though, it was something he feared about himself that brought him there one night. He was tired, angry, and seemed a little paranoid. He crashed on their couch for the night, wearing his pants and his mask and curled in a blanket. Hulk had gone to wake him in the morning after. But was slightly alarmed he could feel pin pricks on the young hero's skin. Spiderman jolted upwards, not entirely awake,and jumped onto a nearby wall.

"Spiderman?"

The young arachnid was quiet for a moment. He then dipped his head downward and groaned. Rolling his head around, he focused in onto the Hulk.

"Hulk? Oh, man. Sorry."

"Why?"

Spiderman jumped off the wall and seemed to pat his arms awkwardly. It was then Hulk noticed his hairs were standing on end. Similar to the pinpricks he felt when to wake him up.

"I spooked?"

"Something on your arms?"

"Uh. Spider defense. Sensitive hairs. They kind of stiffen to shock enemies. Nova and I have been having this prank war and being woken up... He likes pranks really early. The little jerk."

* * *

If anything Spiderman wasn't sure of, it was his aversion to the cold. He flew through the New York air in nothing but spandex for goodness sakes. Anyone would have a newfound dislike of the cold after that. Still, entering the Helicarrier, shivering and trying to warm his body, only to be caught by the older and more infamous and decidedly dangerous Black Widow. The striking red hair, the black leather, and the glare from hell.

It was hardly a secret she scared him more than Fury. Even if he had never technically met her before. He had heard enough from Hawkeye.

She didn't have to say anything to make him stay silent. She began walking over to him with calculated steps. He hoped if he stayed still she wouldn't hurt him. Powers or not she was terrifying.

"Nаук, come with me."

He swallowed what little spit he had and followed. He hoped this wouldn't kill him. And he hoped whatever a pa-ook was, wasn't some sort of Russian insult. Not that he had a problem with her saying... Oh who was he kidding. He was scared shitless. Still, he followed her deeper into the Helicarrier... Where no one could hear him scream.

So deep in his thoughts of dread, he hardly noticed when she stopped and nearly ran into her. She didn't verbally indicate or acknowledge his near crash. He dreaded whatever she would do. He didn't even know what he did to piss her off. He closed his eyes awaiting pain, just like what Hawkeye described when he felt something being placed on his head. His eyes opened wide, confused as to what was going on.

Black Widow was taking his confusion and quickly bundling him in trim but warm clothes. A coat, scarf and rediculous pink mittens. Even when she was done, he was uncomfortably confused.

"Don't act like you weren't cold. A cold spider is a dead spider."

"I'm not even cold-blooded!" He quickly blurted out. She raised a brow, looking slightly irritated.

"It's fifteen degrees outside. You are swinging around in the open air away from body heat, in the wind, and in the clothing material that is the closest equivalent to be naked. You're cold. You need to warm up. Last thing we want is someone getting hypothermia for being an imbecile."

"But I'm-"

"Say you're fine and I'll knock your brain loose and send you to the medical ward. And you'll warm up there."

Spiderman wisely shut up. Heck, he even followed Black Widow to Fury's office for his meeting. Thankfully, she didn't enter in on his meeting, and he was able to slip out of the clothes she put him in. Including the pink mittens. He certainly owed Fury for an alternative exit so he wouldn't run into Black Widow when he left. Even for a quick description on how to get back to the room she had retrieved the warmer clothes to return them.

He thought he had escaped the surprisingly nice Black Widow. Until she broke into his house and training space and replaced his suit with a warmer model.

He knew it was her, when a pair of pink mittens lay innocently with his suit.

While he didn't know if he was truly cold blooded, he did enjoy the warmer suit in winter.

 **Last one. Last one this time I swear. C'mon guys give it a try! Take one or multiple odd facts and write something! Even if it isn't Spiderfacts and Spiderman!**


	4. Chapter 4

There is true chaos. The wild and out of control insanity. It wasn't everyday he got to see the menace Spiderman up close. He just wished it had been at a better time. Not only for him to have a camera crew, but for Spiderman to actually _be_ a menace. Not this moaning, slightly delirious, and bleeding Spiderman. The menace had been thrown into his office, cut off from any of his other employees.

He had yelled at the menace, only for the thing to moan. It was only when he moved his good arm that Jameson saw white pierce through his skin. Bone.

He was so surprised by the bone he hadn't noticed the bluish red color of his blood.

"Bone? What no exoskeleton bug?"

There was a wet chuckle.

"Arachnid actually. And no. Born human. I still drink milk for my bones," he joked followed by a painful moan. Jameson was actually speechless. Something many of his employees would have paid to see. He was only jostled from his temporary lack of speech when Spiderman ripped part of his uniform.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he roared.

Spiderman stared at Jameson.

"I'm going to need something to stop the bleeding when I get my bone back in. And it's going to hurt a lot worse once I get it back in. I'm prepping."

There was something about the way Spiderman spoke that chilled Jameson's bones. Had he done this before? Well... Obviously. He was a menace and would patch himself up. That thought didn't make Jameson feel better.

"Hold still," Jameson grunted. He placed his hands on Spider-Man's arm. The lenses of Spider-Man's mask widened.

"W- Do you even know what you're doing?!" Spiderman yelled. Jameson didn't answer with words, but with a quick jerk forcing the bone back in place. Spiderman held back a scream, his jaw seemed set and his free hand seemed to pull his carpet off the ground. His breathing was staggered and his chest was heaving. Jameson took the ripped piece of costume from the vigilante and began to wrap the wound.

"Y-Y-You suck," Spiderman whimpered. Jameson looked hard at the vigilante. He didn't say anything though as the Menace Iron Man, aka Tony Stark came through his broken window.

"Hey, Spiderman! You in here?"

"Over here!" He called out in a stronger voice than Jameson was sure he felt. Even to the point where he attempted to stand up on his own. Jameson rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling Spiderman up next to him. His face morphed into one of irritation and disgust, directed at Iron Man.

"Would you take your bug and get out of my office!? He's already broken my window! Do you know how much this is going to cost to replace?"

Iron Man didn't seem phased as he walked over the broken glass and grabbed Spiderman, picking him up off his feet. Spiderman didn't fight, but curled in to make himself smaller and cling onto the billionaire.

"Send me the bill," Iron Man stated, "You know where to find me."

His boots sent him out the window and towards who knew where, leaving Jameson to think about the vigilante arachnid.

* * *

Peter didn't tell everyone his little spidery secrets. His constant evolution made him worried, but it had greatly slowed. Apparently, it had been focused on his... New ability. He had snuck away from the the academy once he realized something was different. It had been an accident that he discovered it. It was an accident when he discovered _what_ he could do.

The thin yet strong organic webbing coming from his wrist, stuck to a tree. He frowned as he could _feel_ the vibrations easily from the subtle breeze.

It wasn't even a long web, but he disconnected it. There was something in the back of his mind to try something. Literally. He reached out and pulled the webbing from the tree, taking some bark. Before he could think it through, he placed a handful of webbing in his mouth and swallowed.

He dropped the webbing left when he realized what he did. More so in shock than in disgust. It tasted bland, but not bad. Sticky, kind of like gum.

He took a deep breath and thought back to his self induced research over Spiders after his bite. He paled as he recalled how Spiders would eat their webs to assist in consistently making silk and getting all the nutrients they could.

Needless to say, he was never sharing this with anyone.

 **Meh. You guys...**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny had been the only one to see Spiderman fall asleep. Not be knocked unconscious, as has happened before, but casually napping or falling asleep. It had been something that secured Danny staying in Peter's room considering Peter rarely fell asleep before Danny, and never fell asleep before anyone else.

No one knew quite why. May had mentioned Peter used to fall asleep and stay asleep so easily, sprawled on his bed in a mess of covers. But when Danny had seen him sleep, he began to curl into a little ball and wrap himself in a little blanket spider burrito.

What was most concerning though, was how his eyes sometimes didn't close. They would dull, but still follow Danny's movements,sharpening if he moved faster.

He didn't mention it. It hardly seemed relevant. However, it now seemed a bit of a peculiarity. Seeing a small cocoon within the academy, far from the sleeping quarters.

Danny let out a small and incredibly rare groan. Of course Spiderman would be in some high corner in a smooth walled room.

He was going to need help. Otherwise known as Kid Arachnid.

Miles was surprised to see Spiderman in a webbed cocoon. His predecessor... Using it as his bed. He was actually amused. There was a comfort to seeing his spidery side come out. It had been well guarded where he came from. He had felt odd about his own habits, but clearly it was normal. Well, more normal than he thought for a human-spider hybrid.

"I fear he is hiding from medical. It would not be the first time. Sadly, I can not retrieve him," Iron Fist explained. Miles smiled behind his own mask.

"I'll check up on him. But I think he's fine."

"You seem confident," Iron Fist noted. Miles scratched the back of his neck.

"Trust me. Spiders have certain... Quirks? Yeah that sounds right."

"You have spider traits as well," Iron Fist realized. Miles nodded.

"I do. So does Scarlet Spider, I guess. Agent Venom does on occasion as well. We're not limited to just being human. Agent Venom is in a symbiotic relationship, and Scarlet, Spiderman and I, we're hybrids. We're not human. But we're not mindless animals."

"I see."

"Now excuse me while I go check on the sleepy spider."

Danny gave a curious look as Miles climbed upward to the cocoon. Sure enough, peering inside, he saw Spiderman, curled into a little ball, clearly asleep. Miles turned down and yelled down to,Dammy, "He's fine. Just asleep."

"Very well. Rest well," he said ominously as he left the room. Miles was going to climb down, but the cocoon seemed so safe. And warm... And safe...

His eye lids grew heavy as he crawled into the cocoon. He crawled into Spider-Man's near nonexistant lap and allowed himself to fall asleep within the safety of his predecessor's arms.

* * *

Peter had to admit, it was nice having so,done who understood his Spidery powers. Miles was great. And even naturally indulged both of their instincts. For example, Miles had taken to climbing on his back. Something he didn't quite understand, but took comfort knowing the little spider was there.

Miles likewise would seem to seek him out when he was tired or just being lazy and cling to his back, sometimes hanging by fingertips, other times just flopped over his back in a sprawled mess.

People commented, and Peter was sure that someone was taking pictures. But it was Iron Spider who probably explained it the best.

Aparently, they both had taken after Wold Spiders in their bond. Peter as the mom, and Miles as the baby.

* * *

Miles and Peter had a lot to work with, with their powers. But they did except that they weren't going to get much bigger. Smaller spider, bigger brain. It was never more painfully obvious than watching Agent Venom and Iron Spider arguing.

While they weren't really spiders, Venom did bulk up and was more aggressive, not smart. Iron on the other hand was a meticulous and intelligent little guy. Spiderman and Kid Arachnid just enjoyed the real life spider mind body research.

"Am I smarter than you?" Miles joked. Peter ruffled the top of Miles head.

"Sure shorty. But I can get to the top shelf without climbing."

Miles gave a light punch to Peter's arm. Peter only laughed. From the only one of his kind, to having someone to stand next him. He felt content.

 **O.O**

 **Why? Mother of god why? I blame the reviewers and the fact I think brotherly Miles and Peter is freaking adorable.**


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was not a happy spider hybrid. Both he and Miles had just gotten back from a mission. They were hot, tired and dehydrated. Their joints ached and they just wanted to curl up.

Miles had climbed onto Peter's back as a tight little ball. Peter wanted to do the same, but he couldn't just curl into a ball in the middle of the floor. That would get all sorts of unneeded concern.

"Water..."

"Huh?"

"I'm thirsty," Miles clarified from behind Peter. Peter changed where they were going, away from bed and towards the "local watering hole" for a quick drink.

When they arrived, Miles remained stubborn and made Peter carry him to the fridge and pour him a glass. It was almost worth the effort to hear the sigh of complete content and the smaller arachnid based hero jump off his back. He poured more water as Spiderman sat down. He drew his legs in closer, trying to get more comfortable as Miles downed the second, then third... Then fourth glass. Peter was sure he was going to have a fifth when he pulled another cup, grabbed a straw and filled it with icy water.

He then handed it to Peter. Peter raised a brow but took the glass, lifting his mask just above his nose. He took a sip and relished in the icy coolness as he felt how thirsty he really was. It didn't take much time for him to finish the glass when Miles refilled it. Peter gave him a questioning look but accepted the drink.

He didn't know why Miles was doing this. And Miles didn't know how to tell him that unlike everyone else's muscles and ligaments, theirs were adapted to need more water, and dehydration usually led to them being curled up in little balls somewhere. While not hydrolic based legs like their little eight legged predessors, they still had to deal with that fun little issue.

* * *

"You're serious?" Peter questioned Miles. Miles just gave a shy grin.

"It's true. You've felt them haven't you?"

Peter's face went stony. Of course he felt them. They were kind of hard to ignore.

"It's normal. I think. I mean, we both have them that makes them normal right?"

"I guess," Peter muttered, "Hard to know if that's the case though being the only ones."

"Well-"

"Okay so there is Scarlet. That's three male spider human hybrids. Not exactly a lot to go on if this is normal."

"Well, all spiders do have them."

"True. But we're half human remember?"

"True," Miles said sipping his Spiderman smoothie. He grimaced as he got the concoction down.

"This is disgusting."

"Digests faster," Peter commented not bothering to argue. There was no arguing that it was an acquired taste of nessecity.

"At least it doesn't get caught in the fangs. They are such a pain to clean."

"Brush, floss or both?"

"Floss. Mint isn't any kind of pleasant on them. It makes me sneeze."

"Ah. Yeah, that's a bit of a problem."

* * *

While never confirmed if Spiderman and by extension Miles were cold blooded, they did have a habit of finding the warmest places and knowing who the warmest person was.

It was never said aloud, but if they weren't arguing with anyone, they would usually sit next to the warmest individual they could find. So far, the warmest members were Squirrel Girl with her fluffy tail, Iron Spider with his heated suit, Agent Venom with the Symbiote reacting to Flash's comfort as well as the natural size and body heat both expressed, and Nova when he was powered up.

It had actually become a bit of a gambling point among the younger heroes. Who was the warmest? Decided by the two Spiders who had no idea this was going on. They each tallied who they saw the spiders sitting next to in a large group setting.

So far, it was Squirrel Girl in the lead with Iron Spider and Agent Venom close behind leaving Nova in last place.

"Should we tell them?" Miles asked as both he and Peter watched from a higher view point. The group was trying to calculate the warmest at the moment, with Nova boasting he had more contact moments recently.

Peter smirked, "Nah. This is funny."

They both chuckled as they remained curled up next to Zabu.

Ka-Zar shook his head at the silly debate, knowing that everyone was working themselves over something so silly and already decided.

 **Blalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala.**

 **Secrets boys? Really Miles? Really Peter?!**

 **Ugh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I know this doesn't focus on Peter's powers. But I really didn't want to have to through the process of making a new story for this so... Yeah. In which Peter's habits aren't perfect.**

Peter knew that he really shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. His eyes were well focused and his breath, reserved and shallow. He could not get caught. He would not get caught.

Peter knew he shouldn't be doing this. Sneaking around, hiding from everyone. But he couldn't help it. There were just some things he liked for them not to know. Just like how they did things that they didn't want the other members of the team to see. His were freakier however.

Worst case though, he was sure he could blame this on some innate Spider need to "catch prey".

He smiled, thinking about the strange things that different people walked in on. Like Sam doing yoga with his Aunt May, or when Luke tried to sing Let it Go using Ava's hairbrush. It was hilarious.

There were some internet worthy moments. However, he had an interesting idea instead. It had started when he had gotten invited to the Helicarrier. When he had unfortunately discovered the team had information including many embarrassing videos. So he had grabbed his Uncle's old camera, determined to take equally embarrassing photos of them.

Sadly, he didn't get to take an embarrassing photos until he had started actually caring for the team… the little jerks. Not to mention, not all the photos were embarrassing. Some were instinctual when he saw a particularly breathtaking or cute moment. Some with his phone, some times with his Uncle's camera depending on what he had on hand. Some lovely shots with the New York sky line silhouetting them in epic glory. Not that they would ever know if Peter had anything to do with it.

Even with the addition of new teammates, he had kept up with the pictures. He just, took more.

He had actually printed off the pictures and grabbed the scrapbooks his Aunt purchased but hadn't used. She had bought them, before his Uncle died. She had taken to putting pictures online now, so she hadn't noticed or... really cared that he had taken the large scrap books and the paper used inside. So far, he had nine scrapbooks. One for him, Harry and MJ. One that had the early moments with his original team including a few shots of them at school with Coulson. Two of them were from him and the team living together, including a few shots he got from the security footage from the house attacking them on the night they had left. Even a picture of Sam's sad cake and the photo they had given him considering the frame had broke in the struggle.

His current project though, was the Web Warriors. Amadeus, Flash, Miles and Ben were his main targets. So far he had caught Amadeus sleeping on Ben's back, Miles trying to teach Flash how to dance, Flash trying to show his new "dance" skills to Ben. Amadeus and Ben laughing at Flash's ridiculous dancing. Flash giving Amadeus and Miles playful noogies. Miles pretending to be a jedi, Amadeus trying to tackle one of Flash's targets without his suit and landing on his butt, Ben sleeping in a pile of plush toys he was sure were actually Squirrel Girl's, and Flash just looking at his math having a mini panic attack.

Ah, the memories. He snickered slightly and sharply cut himself off. He had pulled his camera closer. With a grin hidden behind his mask, he made his way through the vents, avoiding Hawkeye's usual haunting paths. The last thing he wanted was to explain to the resident agent trainer/irritation of the Avengers, what the heck he was doing with a camera in a super secret base. Granted, he was sure there would be more blackmail than anything. But it would still be highly irritating.

But Hawkeye was on a mission so he didn't have to worry. This brought him to his only real issue, where in the world were his teammates?

* * *

It was small. Something that could easily be overlooked or ignored. But Nova was bored. And nosy. So when a book was haphazardly under Spider-Man's mattress, with no web head to stop him well, he just had to peak. The book was large, this, and had no title. It was a tasteful binding being black with a Diamond print.

He didn't say anything as he opened the book. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. He cackled madly getting the attention of the other young heroes.

He wasted no time in showing the pages, trying to hide his only to fail once Ava snatched them from him. Everyone gathered behind her in a human wall of sorts until they began to fall, unable to see the photos. They crashed on Spider-Man's bed in a pile. It was there, that the other scrapbooks were noticed. With curiousity and fascination they gathered around different books.

"My god Venom, are you having a heart attack?"

"I was dancing! At least I'm not covered in ribbons!"

"Hey! Low blow man," Powerman laughed.

"Oh look Monkey Joe, you look so cute."

"Cloak, purple is so not your color," Dagger chuckled. Cloak grinned.

"Like orange is yours?"

Dagger gasped and then proceeded to playfully hit Cloak.

"At least there's no confetti in yours," Rhino grumbled. Ava laughed seeing the picture of Rhino being showered in confetti by Iron Man.

No one was aware of the spider waiting outside the door, unaware of what they were doing. But he smiled and took a shot. Though from behind, it was easy to see the relaxed emotions and the unity. It would be a final picture in one of his books.

* * *

Peter was happy with his pictures. Everyone who had seen the scrapbooks could tell. Although, the saddest part, was there were only five of Spiderman in the books. Not counting the one with Harry and MJ, as that was Peter, not Spiderman. So, each member of the team kept their phones on their person. Amadeus and Flash hid theirs in their suit and Symbiote. The others took longer, and had to be more creative to catch their sticky little friend.

But it would all be worth it. Once his birthday came around, they were going to give their own little album to Spiderman. One with everyone and their little Daddy Long Legs.

 **So, OfficialUSMWriter and I have been communicating with one another. And from swapping good stories we have read to Spiderman sewing circle, to bowling, to Bucky knitting scarves for Steve and then... Peter being a photographer. We have agreed to try and write a story with this premise.**

 **And well, here's my attempt. Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Requests. From so many of you. Love it. Hate it. I'm tired but I really like you guys. So, read on and see if your idea made it in...**

Peter walked away from the group of young heroes, flushed. He was a little unnerved and felt, erratic. A little hot under the collar.

As it was, it was spring, and romance seemed to be in the air, even among some of the more hardened individuals. And Peter felt too constricted in his own skin. He felt a need to move.

Oh, not just at random... That would be too easy to brush off as being antsy. No, it was only when the girls were around. The next person to say it was puberty was going to get punched.

He knew about puberty. He knew that whatever he was feeling, it wasn't puberty. He felt jittery.

Crazy jittery. Like, _dancy_ jittery.

He wanted to jump around in splendid leaps and gracious twists.

People had already mentioned it during training where he had to move, circling the females and pulling them out of danger before many of them could even react. All the guys were laughing and the girls seemed to be anywhere from amused, to pissed. Let it be known that White Tiger did not like it when Spiderman wouldn't even let her train.

Squirrel Girl was just giggling everytime he grabbed her hands and twisted her out of the way. And Dagger had sent a few glares but overall didn't do anything or threaten bodily harm.

He had voiced his concern to Miles who, for once, didn't have a clue as to what was going on, as they assumed that whatever it was, it was spider based.

It was Cho who had overheard, that shed some light on the little, dancing fever.

He had pulled up an article on a certain seldom talked about spider. A peacock spider.

"They, dance?"

"To attract a mate. Quite flamboyant displays of physical motion, Ay Spiderman?"

Spiderman put his hand to his mouth and averted his gaze as both Miles and Cho laughed at their senior's unfortunate dancing craze. When Spiderman was able to no longer feel quite as embarrassed and the laughter had died down he looked at both of them, "Not a word you two. Or I will web you to the roof."

* * *

Peter sighed as his Aunt brought him a cup of hot chocolate. Normally, he would get it himself, but his Aunt had been cleaning earlier and it hadn't ended well for Peter.

Now, he had never had an issue before his powers, but after getting them, he found himself getting headaches, and getting confused in the house.

"Sorry Peter, I forgot that you didn't like the lemon pledge when I cleaned. Have some hot chocolate sweety, a little sugar will help you feel better."

"Thanks Aunt May," he moaned taking a sip. His Aunt May sat next to him and pulled him close. He leaned his foggy head on her shoulder. She put her arm around him and rubbed his shoulder. They sat for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," May called out. The door opened slowly and footsteps came in as quietly as possible.

"Hey May. How are you doing Peter?" Harry asked, "I heard you weren't feeling well."

Peter gave a weak to his Aunt who gave a slightly sheepish smile.

"Feeling better than I have been," Peter joked. Given his headache was from cleaner and not his teammates, he considered it to be better. Harry smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Uh listen, I thought you might want to kick back and watch a movie or something-"

"Sure Harry. Can he Aunt May?"

"I don't see why not? Sit down Harry, come join us."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Holy crap! Powerman put me down!"

"I've got him guys! Run!"

And with that, the chaos began.

"What the hell guys!?" Cho cried out as he was grabbed by Squirrel Girl.

Agent Venom wasn't even spared as he was grabbed by Rhino.

"What is even going on?" Miles questioned.

"Well kiddo," Tony Stark chuckled, "Someone may have told your little friends that Spiders may have a tendency to eat other spiders."

"You told everyone we were canibals?"

"I wouldn't say that I did..."

"Oh my god! Spidey was right. You _are_ a pain."

"Aw come on, they just do it because they care."

 **Yeah. Happy holidays everyone. A bit of a thank you to all for over 100 reviews. Love you all!**

 **If you so care, please review.**


End file.
